hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Angela
Biography Physical Description Jessica has the youthful appearance of a young woman in her late teens. An trait that she prizes about herself and typically takes great care of is her silky long, thick hair; it is a beautiful golden-bonde color that flows smoothly like honey over her shoulders to mid-back. Her facial features are considered to be beautiful and soft with almond shaped, stormy gray colored eyes that are considered to be alluring framed by long eyelashes, shell-pink lips that are thick and plump along with smooth, lightly tanned skin that glistens in certain lights. She is rather tall for a girl as she stands at 5'9" which makes her taller than many other woman and several males excluding Alexander. Violet has a curvy, hourglass figure, with ample hips and modestly large, round breasts that shows an impressive bust. As a whole, the woman is very curvy, from her wide ample hips that leads to well rounded backside down to her shapely thighs. Her assets can be roughly described as two large bowling balls neatly placed aside one another. Despite this, Jessica's figure has an athletically lean and well-toned musculature which is evident by the slender and elegant muscles in her arms, the traces of a slender smoothness six pack that manages to work with her curves alongside her long curvy legs thickened and toned by her muscle. Like other tributes from District 1, she is often described as being "beautiful, gorgeous and hot all round up in one bundle." Personality Jessica is a rather reckless and impulsive person to the point where she will often times speaks before thinking which can get her into trouble and is as tough as nails. She can be somewhat of a tomboy in that she doesn't buy into the usual expectations held for girls, doesn't really get on well with other girls, and can hold her own against her male counterparts. She is at times immature. Being very aware of the reactions that her appearance has on people, mainly on men, she is a rather skilled manipulator as she is able to seduce people and sweet talk them into giving her what she wants. She is also rather proud of her body as she isn't afraid to show it and can be somewhat vain at times about her appearance. Jessica is fiercely independent as she doesn't want to have to rely on others for help and a bit prideful in which she won't admit she is wrong about something even when she is. She can be very sarcastic as well as sharp-tongued at times, always having a smart ass comment ready whenever someone says something antagonistic to her and always bites back with a witty insult. She is not hesitant to speak her mind and can be extremely stubborn in her opinions while at times being an hypocrite. Jessica has very powerful protective instincts as she cannot stand to sit back and see people get hurt, always trying to something to help wherever possible even if for a complete and total stranger. She is extraordinarily loyal to the people close to her though this can sometimes be a bad thing. Powers and Abilities Powers Organic Diamond Form: Jessica is able to transform at will her body into a flexible, translucent, organic diamond-like form which increases both her strength and durability while keeping the same degree of mobility as her normal form. With enough concentration, she can selectively transform parts of her body into diamond. If rendered unconscious, Jessica's body will automatically transform into its normal state. Maintaining this form for a extended period of time puts a drain on her stamina in which she can only remain transformed for a limited time before she changes back and must wait a specific period of time until she can change again. * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Durability: While in her diamond form she is much more durable. However, she isn't completely invulnerable as extreme force can crack this form. She also still requires oxygen. Emma-frost-gif-11.gif Tumblr n471x00ALD1sgo2cho1 250.gif Giphy.gif|Jessica withstanding bullets in her diamond form Abilities Equipment Victims Relationships Family and Friends Allies and Rivals District 2 Alexander Morrison Enemies Trivia Category:Tributes from District 1 Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:Female Category:Victors